<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inconvenant by LullabyeOfDusk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651536">Inconvenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyeOfDusk/pseuds/LullabyeOfDusk'>LullabyeOfDusk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage of Convenience, Mystery, Victorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyeOfDusk/pseuds/LullabyeOfDusk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the movie. </p><p>"Inconvenant" french word for improper, unseemly, unbecoming. Could also mean indecent or faulty. </p><p>After being caught by Lestrade, Enola is sent back home. there she had to explain how she lived until then. Unfortunately, her brothers are not so happy she spent a night in the wood with a boy. Which, she did not expect, the boy was as meek as it was possible.<br/>While spouting nonsense about "stolen virtue" and "conveniences", both of her brothers set their (marvelous and less marvelous) minds on finding the boy to get the both of them to marry. As she is trapped in her own home, waiting for a dumb boy to become her husband, Enola can't help but wonder if going to this blasted finishing school would have been better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inconvenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so here is my first fanfiction posted here. It’s about something I wondered the whole movie « how come no one is shocked by their relationship? » so I decided to make their reaction more Victorian-esque. Anyway hopes you enjoy!!<br/>So I rewrote this part because it was something more like a note on what I wanted to write. I did not expect people to read it so quickly... Thanks to you all for reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he met his ward, Mycroft Holmes was not amused. Not even a little bit, and he had a wonderful sense of humor, whatever his brother thought. The girl (if you could call a girl what was the creature he had met) was opinionated. What could be worse than women with <em>opinions</em>? She did not want a husband because of the faulty education their mother gave her and he knew he had to educate it into her. Hence his will to put her in Mrs. Harrison Finishing school. She would do good there and come back acting like a proper lady. But the little minx did not know what was good for her and ran away to London.</p><p>If that was not bad enough, she cozied up with a boy and the way there. That crazy marquess you could see in the newspaper! And she. Slept. With. Him. Of course, he knew deep down it did not mean, the knew each other in a biblical therm but it was so incongruous. If society ever heard of that it would be the end for his sister's reputation and worst his. And he was the state. What would people say if they heard Mycroft Holmes sister (and his ward) was cozying to runaway nobles? No, Mycroft could not even imagine it.</p><p>Thanks to the Lord she was back home, where she belonged. But if his plan was working well, she would not be his ward for long. Yes, little Enola would not be his ward for long and she will be someone else's burden. Mycroft smiled at that thought. Getting rid of the girl will do him wonder.</p><p>Enola did not expect Sherlock to be so into "propriety". So what she and that boy took a tumble from the train and slept cuddled around each other in the woods (it was cold, even with the fire)? It was nothing much! Even the fact he saw her undergarments was not so important to her. It was just fabrics. Sure it was a bit embarrassing but nothing too horrible. Of course, she did expect Mycroft to get all fussy when learning about her adventures (from that wicked man Lestrade no less) but not Sherlock. <em>Sherlock</em> was supposed to be the adventurous mind of the family. You know, being a detective, and all... but he seemed as shocked as Mycroft when he learned about her adventures! Thanks to the Lord she did not speak about her fight with the man in a bowler hat or she would have been berated even more and this time by Mrs. Lane.</p><p>Sitting on her bed, Enola was reenacting the discussion she had with her brothers and it went something like:</p><p>« What do you mean you spend the night together?» Mycroft asked choking on his tea.</p><p>« Well, she started explaining, he was followed by a man who tried to kill him. So we jumped from the train just before our train crossed Severn Valley’s bridge. We had to walk all the way to London, which took us two days. In between, we spend the night in the woods. » At that time, she did not see what was so shocking to her brothers, but she could get that it was not how lady acted in society. But she was no lady. Mycroft had then started to mutter in his mustache. She could hear bribes such as « conveniences ». After a minute of this display, he turned to his brother. « Sherlock do you hear, she does not find it bothersome. Mother really did not teach her anything »</p><p>« It does seem so, Mycroft » Sherlock drawled studying her. « But I don’t think anything really happened »</p><p>« Even so, brother, she is compromised » Both of her brothers had then turned their gaze back to her before looking at each other.</p><p>« Of course, if we find the boy… »</p><p>« Yes we could… »</p><p>« Mmmmh, Sherlock that could be good… »</p><p>« I will find the boy », Sherlock finally announced. He clasped his hands and smiled at his sister. It was a nice smile, but something in it brushed Enola the wrong way.</p><p>« What will you do to him », she asked. She was starting to worry for her friend. He was not one made for the outside world. Well, even though he was more prepared than she was, but still.</p><p>« Nothing bad dear sister. » her detective of a brother laughed as he left the room. Enola watched him leave and then turned to Mycroft whose face was adorned with a beaming smile. She did not expect her brother to her look so happy which was quite strange. «</p><p> Well my dear sister, you should look happier! You snagged yourself a rich and powerful husband! »</p><p>«  I beg your pardon? »</p><p>« Yes, dear sister! he should take his responsibilities. If you did not see the wrong in your acts, he should have. I will write to the boy's family to find an agreement and you should go back to your room. »</p><p>« What are you talking about… Why would Tewky marry me? »</p><p>Mycroft looked at her as if she was dumb. « Because it is how it’s done in the world. Did mother really not teach you anything? »</p><p>«  I won’t get married » Enola shouted.</p><p>«  Yes, yes you won’t! » With those words and a dismissing move of his hand Mycroft had her dragged to her room, which was locked shut, as well as her windows.</p><p>Which get us back to now, where Enola was sitting on her bed, wondering what will happen to her if they really get Tewky.</p><p>
  <em>I hope they won’t find him. I hope you are hiding well Tewky. </em>
</p><p>But she did not count on the loyalty of the boy. Not at all. Even when said boy, was knocking on her window with a hopeful grin on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>